Red Roses and Burnt Chocolate
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Lucy was about to give up on Valentine's Day. But then Natsu confesses...!


**I wrote this around Halloween which is like when I wrote Trick Or Treat. I just thought about writing a holiday fanfiction and so I immediately came up with something for Valentine's Day. I hope you like it! Review and I hope you all got chocolate!**

* * *

**Red Roses and Burnt Chocolate**

Lucy slumped over the bar counter, letting out a heavy sigh as she stared moodily at the pink and red decorations hanging behind the bar. "I don't like Valentine's Day anymore…"

"Why not? It's such a sweet holiday," Mira said cheerily as she cleaned the spotless beer mugs arranged in a row before her.

"Because nobody ever asks me out!" Lucy whined. "Is it because I'm not attractive enough or something? I want to start dating! I'm seventeen and I still haven't had my first boyfriend yet!" She let out a muffled scream of frustration and banged her head on the hard wood. "I just want a little romance in my life for once…"

Mira sympathetically placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You'll get a boyfriend soon, Lucy." She giggled. "Maybe someone will ask you to be their valentine today."

"I doubt that," Lucy mumbled, still face down on the countertop. She lifted her head when her nose started to ache. "Maybe I'll go home today…" Before she slid off her stool, there was a slamming sound and a deeply blushing Natsu strode in, hands behind his back, concealing something... red?

Lisanna and Happy were right behind him, pushing him towards the direction of the bar. "Go on, Natsu! You can do it!" Lisanna cheered, shoving him forward.

"Aye!" Happy said and flew to Carla with an intricately wrapped fish in his paws. The Exceed sniffed at his offering, but accepted with a tiny smile. "See, Natsu? She accepted my gift!"

Gray snickered. "You're gonna get outdone by a cat at this rate." He turned to his Valentine's date, Juvia, and led her to another table as the water mage swooned. Erza merely smiled and continued eating her cake as next to her, Jellal played with a strand of her red hair. The Crime Sorcière mage was undercover as Mystogan today to spend time with his beloved.

Natsu growled. "I'm not gonna get outdone by Happy!" So saying, he stomped towards Lucy, blushing even more furiously, and whipped out a bouquet of red roses, thrusting it under Lucy's nose. "B-Be my valentine!" he yelled, his face a flaming crimson. "I even made you chocolate!" He threw a badly wrapped heart-shaped box onto her lap.

Lucy was speechless as Mira fainted with delight. "W-Wha…?" she stammered as she blushed a nice shade of fuchsia.

He leaned in close. "Be my valentine," he repeated, heart pounding.

There were a few more minutes of tense silence as Lucy stared at Natsu and Natsu stared at Lucy and the entire guild held its breath, waiting for her to respond. Erza even stopped eating her cake and Mira snapped out of her trance to listen.

"Y-Yes…," Lucy whispered, and blushed, taking the roses and picking up the box of chocolates.

"YOU SEE?!" Natsu roared at Gray. "I WASN'T OUTDONE BY HAPPY!" He turned back to Lucy, laughing joyfully as he picked her up and whirled her around, holding her tight so that she wouldn't fly off. Lucy squealed with shock, but began laughing too, causing everyone in Fairy Tail to laugh as well.

"Natsu!" Lucy giggled. "Let me down!"

He did and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I didn't get you any chocolate," she apologized, holding him close.

"Naw, it's ok," he said and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush deeper than a pomegranate.

Mira squealed with joy and Cana toasted the new couple with a laugh and a mug of beer. Lisanna picked up Happy and hugged him, dancing around with delight as Erza smiled with approval. Levy cheered on the two of them as Gajeel pretended to be indifferent as always. Juvia was ecstatic to know that Lucy was taken and "isn't Juvia's love rival any longer". Gray smiled to see his frenemy happy with the girl he loves as she opened the messy box of chocolates and took a bite.

Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth. Natsu anxiously hovered over her. "Lucy? How was it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head wildly and choked it down before shouting, "Natsu! Your chocolate is all burnt!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't you even know how to make chocolate?!"

"Uhh… Happy said to melt it with my fire and put it in a box and that's it!"

Lucy groaned and buried her face in her hands as Natsu cowered behind the bar. "That's not how you're supposed to do it, Natsu," she said exasperatedly, but with a smile on her face.

"I'm still sorry!" he squeaked. "Please don't hate me!"

"Well, even though you messed up the chocolate, it still was a sweet gesture so…" She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, prompting many to go "Awww!" or "That's so cute!" and making Natsu blush again. "How about we go make chocolate together?" Lucy asked, as she led him out of the guild.

"Sure!" Natsu said, grinning. He scooped her up and ran straight back to her apartment with a, "I'm all fired up!"

The remaining members of Fairy Tail could hear Lucy shriek as she was carried away, "Natsu! Put me down!" There was a slapping sound soon after her words and they could hear Natsu yell, "Ow! Lucy, that hurts!"

Their voices faded into the distance as they continued to bicker and Fairy Tail was left in total silence, broken by Cana, who yelled in a drunken slur as she slammed her tankard on the table, "Bets on Natsu banging Lucy soon as they get home!"


End file.
